


Vârcolac

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Bucky's Sadness Apartment, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comic, Creature Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Gen, Horror, Varcolaci, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: For the Stucky Scary Bang prompt:Canon-divergent: While on the run after the events of the Winter Soldier, Bucky has made his way to Romania.  While in the countryside, he encounters a creature of Romanian folklore (a vampire, werewolf, or something else of your choosing) and becomes one himself.Here I imagine the attack that turned him happened in the sticks on his way to Bucharest, and Civil War played outvery differently…





	Vârcolac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts).



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/m5UXOqB)


End file.
